Kal-Dixas Spaceport
Kal-Dixas Spaceport was a play-by-email simulation that began in the mid-1990s and ran (intermittently) until 2002. Originally a member of the Federation Sim Group's email division, the sim broke off and became a founding member of the splinter group Allied Electronic Simulations. The game was set on the Kal-Dixas colony, a planet in neutral territory between the Federation, the Breen and the Ferengi Alliance. Unlike most PBEM games, the sim featured civilian characters rather than Starfleet personnel (though some were occasionally seen), and there was no "rank system" among the players. The focus was on creative and collaborative writing, and crafting complex and diverse stories; the game did not progress in standard "missions," but rather continuing plotlines that flowed into one another. Other AES sims often crossed-over with Kal-Dixas, and anyone looking for a unique, non-traditional approach to Trek gaming was welcome. The sim's GMs included Chirstyn La Chance, Tim Morgan and Joe Miley, among others. The game began a slow decline in 1999, and after several hiatuses, had changed hands at least three times by its last incarnation in 2002. Though the game has remained dormant since then, many former players have expressed a lingering nostalgia for "the good old days on Kal-Dixas." A few, including Joe Miley, transplanted some characters and situations into the fantasy setting of the Doom Lounge. Another attempt at a revival began in late 2013, but it fell apart before going live. Sim Ad During the fall of 1997, ads for Kal-Dixas were posted on the rec.games.pbm Usenet group. A copy of the text is reprinted here for the purposes of historical preservation: ::Check out the webpage at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dimension/7063/ ::Set up by a Ferengi business man, and an Ollayan named Sul-Taxyr, the first non-Ollayan Space Port on Kal-Dixas was constructed in 2372. Quite quickly, it became a valuable port from the Ollayan colonies on Kal-Dixas and it's nearby planets, and the many empires and groups nearby. '' ::''Humans, Ferengi, Bajorans, Bolians, Romulans, Vulcans, Yridians and too many more to mention flocked to the space-port. A city quickly grew in the crater on which the Space Port was made. Soon a fertile community was created. ::It became obvious that Kal-Dixas Space Port was the place to be. ::If you are looking for a place to Sim that's not based on rank, but on character Interaction & Development Kal-Dixas is the place for you. Upon your arrival at the station you will be both hated and loved alternatively by our fickle populace. ::You will have assets and more ripped from your grasp. You will have the opportunity to return the favour. Your character can be one of the highest of the high in Kal-Dixas society one minute, and secretly plot to over throw the government the next. ::People of all shapes and backgrounds are welcome on Kal-Dixas. From the princes and princesses of Betazed to the cut purses and assassins of Orion & Cardassia. Being a space station there is never a lull in the action. If there's not a freighter hauling illegal goods in port, there's a band of pirates knocking down the front door. ::Come, join us... ::Mistress D'Ralanna Nemira ::aka Chirstyn LaChance ::Lt. Sernia D'Alkcon, Chief Counselor, USS Legacy ::Lt. Devlynn Salshyar, Chief Counselor, USS Galaxy ::Janaia Celaan, Commanding Officer, USS Sovereign ::Mistress D'Ralanna Nemira, Kal-Dixas (Sim CO) ::Kal-Dixas Homepage: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dimension/7063/ '' ::''Sovereign Homepage: http://george.ecity.net/~graboid/ '' Note that the above web links for the Kal-Dixas and ''Sovereign homepages are long since defunct. See also *Kal-Dixas *Drake Mallory *Brian Mallory *Jay Allan *D'Ralanna Nemira External links *Kal-Dixas Spaceport, the home of the current revival * Category:Kal-Dixas Spaceport